Luggage articles often include carry handles on the top surface of the case. The carry handle is typically stationary and positioned near the centerline of the luggage, and thus limits the ability to fully utilize the top area of the luggage. Such carry handles must also be attached to the top side, and the top side of the case strengthened so as to support the weight of the case through the carry handle. This complicates construction, assembly and manufacture of the luggage case, and can add weight, and may also make the stitching operations for attaching the carry handle complicated and costly.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved luggage article, and more specifically an improved luggage handle assembly, and a luggage case configured with the improved luggage handle assembly, that addresses one or all of the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.
Documents that may be related to the present disclosure in that they include various carry handles include CA2175291, GB2290952, JP3203641U, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,333,271, 7,114,602, 7,097,181, 6,978,514, 6,948,601, 6,345,414, 4,653,142, and US20110209960.